


Stung

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [194]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Dancing, Dancing Derek, Drabble, M/M, envious Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/10/18: “dance, crime, firefighter”I like Jackson a lot--but that doesn't stop me from making him my go-to jerk.





	Stung

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/10/18: “dance, crime, firefighter”
> 
> I like Jackson a lot--but that doesn't stop me from making him my go-to jerk.

“Someone should call a cop,” Stiles heard, “because what you’re doing to that dance is a crime.”

It was Jackson. He’d gyrated from wherever he’d been, just to criticize Stiles’s moves.

Did Stiles care?

“You mean call a firefighter, ‘cause I am burning this place _up!”_

Jackson’s next quip choked in his throat when Derek Hale appeared, aligning himself behind Stiles, pelvis to pelvis, instantly synchronizing their undulations.

Speeding away, Jackson looked back from the dark to where that hyperactive spaz Stilinski was swaying in the arms of the hottest guy in the club, probably in all of Beacon Hills.


End file.
